


雾里看你

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction, To Be Continued
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 双时间旅行者设定，科幻AU，一个胡乱生长的故事





	雾里看你

**Author's Note:**

> 有许多原创设定，详情请按需查看注释

朱一龙紧张地看了一眼 **星体** ，这是他今天第三次盯着星体看，亮白的光芒平日里温温和和的，现在却快把他晃瞎了。

这不怪他，在 **吞噬者** 把 **钟楼** 的 **无限动源** 叼走还开了个天窗后，星体就成了这处古老又渺小的维度里唯一的光源。

可能也是除他之外的唯一活性生物体。

钟楼本是这浩瀚宇宙中最不起眼的一隅，千万年来无声又精准地把时间这一强大的能量牢牢握在手里。因其掌控的力量，在这个宇宙还在蒙昧中扩张时，它便已进化出生命，又在宇宙中的野蛮人向外界狂播骚扰信号时达到顶峰。世间万物逃不过灰飞烟灭，那是因为钟楼里的时间让它们线性流逝。所谓不朽，有时候也只是一念之间。

宇宙的发展在一次又一次地证明同一个真理，即高等却封闭的文明极易在蛮族入侵中溃不成军。没有人知道吞噬者最初是如何穿越了钟楼外的 **马特斯瀑布** ，或者说所有可供接入 **中枢摆锤** 的资料都已经毁于战火。三季 **宇宙时** 以前，钟楼失声，时族也是自那时起才被迫改用宇宙时，彻底失去了求援的机会。剩下的人们分裂成两派，激进党主张修改 **宇宙大时** ， **大时线** 从此千疮百孔，世间时空旅行者横行一世。保守党不忍心搅乱宇宙进程，退而研究起了无限动源的提取和再利用。

在第二季那个漫长又无声的宇宙时里，宇宙中的大多数角落并不知道钟楼发生了那么多可歌可泣的故事，但连年反抗和时间漏洞没能阻止吞噬者的登陆，反而催动了这一族群的进化和繁衍。

传到朱一龙这里，他已经是钟楼里，唯一一个时间雕刻师了。

也不尽然，至少与他相伴的星体里还睡着一个时间大师，据说是从第一季宇宙时起就关押在此，是十恶不赦的罪孽。再一次，由于 **共享摆锤** 已经无法接入，他的故事已经失传了半个多宇宙时，朱一龙也只是听导师说起过，说此人是时之终结的化身，等钟楼再也支撑不住的那天，他就会破壁而出，亲手了结这个时空。

起初朱一龙对此深信不疑，但现在他已经孤立无援，连手里的指针都没有能量了，免不了盯着星体胡思乱想起来。假如里面真的关押了一位时间大师——假如时间大师真的像故事里说的那么厉害，为什么就不能跟他商量好放他出来，让他用扭曲时空的力量改变这片围城呢？

**时族**是对钟楼里全体居民的统一称呼，但他们细分下来有数十个大大小小的种族，各自力量和体型都有差异。可惜在如今这样流离失所的年代，朱一龙最后一次见到活物大概就是他头顶徘徊的吞噬者，那时他不得不冒险对自己使用了时停，这才躲过了无目却感官敏锐的吞噬者的扫荡。时停的代价是他在钟楼的破洞下躺了五天才恢复知觉，随后强烈的头晕脑胀始终伴随着他，直至今时今日。这让他再也不敢贸然冻结自己的存在，却又不知还能去何处寻找避难所。

于是视线又回到星体。

朱一龙清楚地知道吞噬者还会回来——这个种族对毁灭有着异乎寻常的执著，哪怕钟楼还剩下一片齿轮，它们也会在下次返回时将其吸纳入体内。它们也不是不经选择地消化一切，例如面对时间雕刻师这样高级的时族，它们更喜欢带回去加以利用。

而这显然是时族的耻辱。

只是朱一龙现在并非为气节所困，身为时族，他最不喜欢的就是绝对静止，那会让他失去赖以生存的营养。然而现在危机四伏，他确实没有别的去处。

他喘息着将手放在一本破旧的线圈本上，片刻后面色红润了一些，虽然依旧惨白得像 **瓦力西亚族的游魂** ，但总算有了站起来行走的力气。那原本是时空旅行时代留下的名为“相册”的纪念品，如果不是过于饥饿，他也不会选择冒冒失失吸收他人藏在时间里的能量。

褪色的相片失去了黏着的力量，在他站起后散落一地。朱一龙直起腰深吸了口气，顾不得回看满目零落，强忍着几欲作呕的感觉艰难挪步。只可惜他很快就被钟楼剧烈的震荡掀翻在地，几乎闭着眼他也能感觉到，吞噬者大军又一次卷土重来了。

没了顶盖，这里更加岌岌可危。原本被支架固定在桌上的星体震落下来，在他脚边滚了一圈，竟然奇迹般地在天摇地动中静止在了他脚边，只留一束温柔的白光，像是引诱他的不归路。

第二次地震般的摇动暂缓后，朱一龙深吸了口气，伸手接入那束光。

万物静止。

在朱一龙的想象中，星体应当是可怖的——既然关押了最危险的罪犯，必定也配备了最严厉的刑罚。而事实上，在适应了最初灵魂出窍般的冻结感之后，他竟然自如地走进了星体的核心，沉默着打量光芒下浮空里，赤裸沉睡的男人。

是了，对于时族，对于一个曾经纵横宇宙的时间大师来说，最残酷的刑罚莫过于静止。

只是男人意外地年轻——至少是他表现出来的这般模样。他有一副好骨相，黑发浓密柔软，眉眼因沉睡而柔和，嘴唇丰满红润，极适合凑上去放肆啃咬。朱一龙被自己直白的念头吓了一跳，连忙换了个角度看他，可男人始终维持着如婴儿般蜷缩的睡姿，在监视的光芒里纤瘦又苍白，不论怎么看，都有种病态的美。

不知为何，看清男人的一瞬间，朱一龙感觉自己没那么冷了。或许是这囚笼里的人毫无攻击性，又或许……只是因为他生得好看。

朱一龙并没意识到自己的想法，正如他没意识到自己正在缓缓接近那个男人。

现在他已经屏息站到了男人面前，身影挡住了白光，便在男人脸上投下轮廓。他太紧张了，紧张到忽视了男人眼皮不安的抖动，只因他正好奇自己内心那山呼海啸般鸣动，仿佛苟延残喘这些年，就为了这一眼。

男人就在这时睁开了眼。

如果说他闭目时带些任人凌虐的脆弱，那么如琥珀般美丽的眼眸一旦沾了神采，整个人立马便灵动得像一只野兽。朱一龙吓得后退了一步，目光却舍不得收回来。

男人的视线将他定为焦点。起初茫然，片刻后竟化为欣喜。

他竟然看着朱一龙说。哥哥，你回来了？

……谁？我吗？

朱一龙不懂他在说什么。他确信自己身为时间雕刻师这并不漫长的一生里从未与这位大恶人打过交道，也不觉得古早之人能认得自己。可男人目光如凿，几乎要将他看穿，他忽然眼眶酸涩，几乎要流出泪来。

“我不认识你，”他慌乱地错开视线，听见自己强打起精神说，”你别过来。”

他为什么要害怕男人脸上明显的失落和痛苦呢？

男人抱着腿蜷坐起来，听见之后僵在远处，不可置信地说：“我是小白啊。”看对面的人不出声，他加大了音量，一字一句地说：“朱一龙，你看看我，我是白宇啊。”

他声音沙哑且悲伤，被呼唤的人却慌乱地左顾右盼，似乎那胴体都能灼伤眼睛。只听“咚”地一声，名为白宇的男人向前一挣落到地上，骨节分明的手展开一转，就为自己披上了银白的仿生皮肤衣。

他似乎站不起来，努力几次都只能勉强坐起，无处可逃的朱一龙看不下去，索性绕到背后蹲下撑住他一侧肩背，小声说：“你别心急。”

仍是不敢看他。

白宇一怔，双手蛮横地捕捉住他的脸颊，逼他转过头来与自己对视。他们挨得很近，近到白宇都能听见朱一龙咽口水的声音，和擂鼓般的心跳。半晌，白宇漠然地放开他，说：“你不用害怕，我又不会杀你。”

朱一龙没想到他忽然疏离，试探着问：“你为什么知道我的名字？我们认识吗？”

白宇张了张嘴，没说话，似是在组织语言。他沉默了很久，久到朱一龙已经尴尬地决定放弃这个问题，才听到他说：“你不认识我。”

你的眼睛里或许依然像马特斯瀑布一样浩瀚璀璨，但它们再也没有因为我而闪闪发光。他在心底说，原来陌生的眼神这么伤人。

没想到朱一龙语气笃定地说：“我认识你啊。”他想了想，补充说：“每一个见过星体的人都知道里面关押着你。”

“关押？”白宇愕然道，“怎么说？”

他好笑地看着朱一龙又一副想说不敢说的表情，开口哄骗道：“这样吧，你帮我揉揉腿，不论你说什么我都不会杀你。”

“也不能打我。”朱一龙飞快地讨价还价。

白宇翻了个白眼，点点头算是同意，忍不住回想起当初对战 **奎诺斯** 被朱一龙追着打的悲惨经历。他指了指仍然麻木的小腿，朱一龙便殷勤地揉捏起来，讲解说：“星体空间是最强大的时间停滞机器，里面关押着时族最危险的罪犯……导师说，你是时族的克星，罪大恶——反正很危险。假如有一天你离开了星体，那就会是世界末日。”

他说完忍不住抬头看他，看到白宇面无表情，似是在回味，又像在嘲讽。说来也奇怪，白宇听完甚至没有一句辩解。

半晌，白宇才勉力站起来，说：“那你呢，你是怎么进来的？”

朱一龙忙追上去说：“我可没犯罪！”

白宇哂笑，慵懒地抬头瞥他一眼，没有搭腔。

朱一龙挠挠头，有些泄气地说：“吞噬者马上就要占领钟楼了……我实在无处可去，干脆躲了进来。”

“躲了进来？说得轻巧。”白宇扬起眉毛，像是终于找到了突破口，恶狠狠地逼问：“我问你，你跟星体共处一室有多久了？”

“正经算起来……十二 **历** ？“

“十二……行吧，”白宇看起来被这个回答噎住了，他问，“那你之前有没有见过别人随随便便进来？”

朱一龙笃定地摇了摇头。

“那不就得了，”白宇一拍掌，“你就没想过，你凭什么就能进来？”

朱一龙迟疑地回答说：“因为星体是个生物体，它想要保护时族……？”

“放屁，它早就瘫了。”出口成粗的白宇看见朱一龙那一脸有辱斯文的表情，不由得像以前一样背过手挺直腰杆，假装咳了一声说：“我是说……这是星体放你进来的，没错。”

他这句话无疑让朱一龙更加摸不着头脑了，“你不觉得你说话逻辑有问题吗？”

白宇忽然捉住他的手。朱一龙吓了一跳，为这冻结环境中难得的一丝温度，更为了任人宰割的无奈认命。只是这传闻里的大反派在空中做了几个拧扳手开阀门的姿势，忽然间，他们面前升起一处简易控制台，正中是一处基因识别器，掌纹型的开关正熠熠生辉。

然后白宇按着他的手覆了上去。

这一连串遭遇让朱一龙心里已有了八成预感，果然他甫一伸手，星体像得到了滋养一般活跃起来，时间流动，空间翻覆，监狱般的压迫感荡然无存，几经翻转，竟然出现了一个像模像样的驾驶舱。

头顶的机械女声不带感情地广播道：“欢迎回家。朱一龙，时间大师。”

这样的活力没能持续多久，很快一切伴随着“轰”地一声重回静谧，甚至没能给朱一龙热血沸腾的机会。白宇率先甩开按着他的手，如果这时看他，必定能发现他试图压下一抹坏笑。不过朱一龙仍然怔怔地盯着自己的手掌，另一只手虔诚地伸出来按了按，要不是他这有些好笑的动作，白宇恐怕以为他又被静止冻结了。

“怎么样，厉害吧？”白宇收拾好情绪打破沉默，炫耀般地挤挤眼。朱一龙像是才回过神来，欲言又止了好几次，说：“你能告诉我什么？”

说完忙补充道：“我觉得你应该是遵守大时线一致性的那一派，对吧？”

要得出这样的结论并不难，时族曾经因为时空旅行在这个宇宙中熠熠生辉，就算几经动乱如今接近灭族，他们还是接待过一些来自过去的旅行者。不过近年来朱一龙见得少了，他猜想他们已经接近了一处 **时间锁** ，看眼下这节节败退的形势，很可能是最后一个时间锁。而白宇在星体里冻结了这么久，只能推测他来自过去，但又在过去认识自己……未来的自己。

毕竟朱一龙可以肯定自己没有莫名丢失了几历的记忆，也没有时间非线性进程的证据。

想来必定是亲如兄弟的关系吧，他看着白宇深沉的眼眸，没来由地为自己不能报以同样的热切感到一丝内疚。

没想到白宇很快又笑了起来：“我能说什么？我说了你也未必会信，搞不好就改了我自己的时间线，多划不来。”他背起手，一副少年老成的模样，指点道：“倒不如你来说说，刚才发生了什么？”

发出去的直钩原样打了回来，朱一龙倒也不泄气，真就老老实实分析说：“首先它刚才叫了我的名字，还说我是时间大师，显然我不是，我只是一个时间雕刻师，至少目前是这样。那么一个不能加载四维信息的基因识别器，一定是很早以前的技术了，加上你可以熟练操控它，我猜这是第一季宇宙时的产物。”

看着白宇不置可否的表情，他莫名有了说下去的动力：“其次，它根据我的基因识别出了这个身份，那么基本上有两种解释，第一，它说的就是我本人，只不过这个身份还没出现在我的时间线里。第二，它说的是我的克隆体，因为技术不成熟所以无法分辨个体差异。”他想了想又说：“从你操纵的动作和刚才出现的室内装潢来看，这无疑是一艘飞行器。据我所知，第一季时中枢摆锤运转正常，那么这个飞行器及其装载成分都下载自中枢系统，对每个生物体都有编码，假如我，或者你认识的那个我是克隆体，即使没有四维信息验证，基因识别器只会显示该编码不能识别。言下之意，未来的我会拥有星体，并且将它作为飞船。”

白宇看着他的眼神越来越亮，方才阴晴不定的脸上渐渐浮现出笑容，他听完，真心实意地感叹：“我都好久没听你说过这么长的话了……”

朱一龙看着他少年模样却饱经沧桑的笑脸，不自觉地跟着他也笑了起来，决定把后面的推论先放在心里。他没有说的是，正常运转的飞行器会识别每一个有授权的生物体，但刚才它只报了自己的姓名和身份，那么要么是白宇被剥夺了时族身份，要么是飞船早就认他为主。考虑到白宇按着他的手一起开启了基因识别，答案显然更偏向后者。

自己的未来……是与一个超级罪犯一起，开启飞船旅行？这未免有点奇幻。

但是说实在的，朱一龙自嘲地想，比起被吞噬者捉回去死在狩猎仪式上，这也不是不能接受。

像是感应到他的担忧似的，他们所处的空间忽然剧烈震动了起来，甚至还有些节律性。白宇习惯性地展开双手却握了个空，后知后觉地问他：“外面有人在移动我们？”

“应该是吞噬者们，”朱一龙的脸色不太好看，“刚才启动的那一下可能吸引到了它们，没准我们正被它们扔在背上带往里沃基站。”

谁知道白宇忽然炸了毛：“里沃基站怎么还在？那可是——”不知他想起了什么，猛地收了声。

朱一龙不明所以地接话说：“我都不知道它还重建过。”

白宇看起来更郁闷了。

里沃基站对于吞噬者来说是前哨中的前哨，但守卫极其严密，多少年摸过去的人们大多都有去无回，因此时族对它所掌握的信息依然很不完善。不管怎么说，两个人都默契地意识到，一旦被抓到那里，无异于自取灭亡。

白宇来回踱了几步，听朱一龙简单说了说现在的战况，不由得眉头紧锁，他沉默良久，忽然说：“吞噬者是一个能量消耗很快的种族，里沃基站位于前哨，却从没被我们观测到大量的能量补给，那么无非有两种解释，第一，他们以吞噬周边生命为原料，第二，基站上能合成他们所需的基础用量。”

“可是这周围再没有什么可以吞噬的了。”朱一龙喃喃地道。

“所以说，我更倾向于第二种可能。”白宇冷淡地说，“假如我们能破坏那里，就能给他们以重创。”

“我手里已经没有任何杀伤性武器了。”朱一龙沮丧地说。

白宇看了他一眼，褐色的眸子里不知道转动着什么念头。

“星体飞行产生的喷力应该就可以。”他最后说，“只要我们先找到补给的能量核心。”

朱一龙满头问号。他想着，白宇似乎没说过星体现在就能飞啊。

那张英俊的脸忽然在眼前放大，白宇弯腰盯着他，笑嘻嘻的，不怀好意。

“你、你干什么！”

“不干什么，”白宇凑过来，一副调戏良家妇女的痞坏笑容，“小美人儿还没谈过恋爱吧？要是这次失败可就没有明天了呢，不如先让哥哥我爽一爽？”

明明是这样露骨的调戏，朱一龙却莫名感觉到了悲伤。白宇身上没有半点侵略性，别说什么罪不可赦的人，他分明就是一个被时间抛弃了的流浪者。这样想着，朱一龙在白宇猛然错愕地眼神里勾上了他的脖子，站起来主动亲了上去。他这一辈子都没与人亲密过，此时也啃得不得章法，简直要把白宇的嘴咬下来。可白宇不管不顾地抱住了他的腰，迫不及待地将自己奉上，恨不得紧紧与他贴在一起，像拥抱久未相见的爱人。

又像是诀别。

未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> 设定  
*星体 钟楼时族的多维空间监狱，原本为具有时空飞行力量的生物飞船，遭遇事故后失去了时间流逝的能力，沦为监狱。  
*吞噬者 一种侵犯时族的低等生物，无眼，对时间有独特嗅觉，吞噬一切，但犹喜时间。  
*钟楼 宇宙中的一处口袋维度，门口有马特斯瀑布守护，难以被其他生命探测器发现。  
*无限动源 钟楼的能量来源，向宇宙播送稳定的时间和时间变化。  
*马特斯瀑布 环绕在钟楼外界的类黑洞，自内向外观测十分闪耀壮丽。  
*中枢摆锤、共享摆锤 连接时族各大亚族的信息能源，能与各族生物体直接接入，相当于巨大的信息中枢，可上传和下载已经消逝的生物体的意识。  
*宇宙时 时族遭吞噬者入侵后逐渐统一，将入侵记作宇宙时元年，开启新的纪年方式。第一季宇宙时的终结标识是保守党与前进派和解组成联合政府，第二季宇宙时终结是最后一个时间大师正式失去联络的时间。故事开始时我们处在第三季宇宙时的时之终结。  
*宇宙大时、大时线 时族人观测主宇宙时所用的纪年方法，即宇宙历，所绘制的线性时间图被称为大时线。  
*时族 居住在钟楼中的一大种族，细分为时间大师、时间雕刻师、报时者、时工等多个亚族，能力各异，其中时间大师具有操纵时空的力量，时间雕刻师则可以调节细微的时间变化（即时差）。时间就像他们赖以生存的氧气，空间于他们而言就像土地。  
*瓦力西亚族的游魂：宇宙间的一个种族，其存在形式就是游魂，不具备实体，通体惨白。  
*奎诺斯 一种流行于战时的3v3对战游戏。  
*历 相当于一任联合政府的执政期，一期为宇宙大时中的五年。  
*时间锁 被锁定的时间点，时空旅行都必须按照线性进行，其进程不能更改。


End file.
